This invention relates to rotary punching equipment.
Rotary punching equipment, including punches and serrated dies, are employed to cut tractor feed holes in the feed strips of continuous business form assemblies. With such punches and serrated dies as now known, the punch heads are coined, or sheared off, as they enter and exit the serrated dies. This substantial wear results in frequent replacement of the punches, with substantial downtime and numbers of punches required for the punch replacement.